jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tri-Longu d'Falnu
Tri-Longu d’Falnu --79, Demi-Goddess of Storms, Bodyguard to Astarte Background A Princess of the Falnu nation who was the daughter of liaison between her mother, an Immortal Amazon, and a lordly thunder god named Rogar the Thunderer, whom Tri- Longu had hated from early childhood. As his child Tri-Longu draws from his essence, and as she grows in power his diminishes. So to contain the treat she poses he must bring her back under his dominion. So when his horde attacked Themaskra pounding the city into rubble in an effort to get her she naturally joined the Falnu in protecting their walls. Though she didn’t want to when her mother called for her she arrived in good order at her mothers place, currently the military center of civil defense. A stray god bolt had hit Queen Nia-Rydan and she had called Tri because she was the only one who could help her. The godshaft was charged with Rogar’s wrath and as his daughter Tri could nullify it. However Nia had also called Tri to tell her that she needed to leave the city. Defending against Rogar’s hoard was futile as he would ultimately break through their walls to get at Tri. Nia made arrangements to have Tri transported to a haven beyond the reach of Rogar. Tri was furious at her mother entrusting enchanters but they had no choice she was to week to fight her father and if she stayed Themiskra would be destroyed. As Tri grabbed the arrow she felt a tingle. Nia explained the was just her ambiance encountering the evil charm laid upon the godshaft. Her mother went into a healing trance after it was pulled out. Yur-Natal revealed herself telling Tri that her duty was to obey her mother’s orders. When Tri argued what if they were wrong she stated that she would die to protect Nia. However before Yur could stop her she ran back to the battle to face her father. Unfortunately she just fell into her father’s trap. Rogar appeared in the battlefield a hundred feet tall. Dwarfing the very walls of the beleaguered city. He told her to surrender and he would spare her companions. When Tri called him out on trying to lay claim on her he attacked and demolished the walls of Themiskra like a sand castle. Tri looked on in horror as her friends disappear amid the many tons of falling rubble and amid the screams of friend and foe alike, she heard the cry of her longtime companion Pal-Gentra. She stretches her hand out vainly in an attempt to save her only friends life. In rage Tri attacked attacked her father which proved fruitless. For a moment Tri-longu almost despairs, for the power of Rogar completely overwhelms her. Before her defeat Karesha Firestar appeared before her and offered her a way out. While suspicious she took it. Tri instantly noticed that Astarte was a demon and attacked her. Astarte ducks a blow that nearly knocks Illyra over just from the backlash. Astarte tried to explain that she wasn’t Tri’s enemy but she wouldn’t listen. Realizing Astarte bit off more then she could chew Illrya went for her revolver where she noticed that Catsclaw was edging around looking to make her own hasty exit. When she stopped her Catsclaw asked where they were. Astarte warned Tri one more time to stop before subjecting her to a blast of her soulfire. When she woke up while still intent on killing Astarte she had at least calmed down enough to talk. Now that everyone had calmed down Illyra and Astarte got dressed so she could explain what was going on. Astarte meant for Karesha to bring her own kind to aid her however she realized that if they were any kind of threat against her father Astarte might’ve brought more trouble than she could chew. She ssked the two to come work for her and unsurpsingly both were skeptical and asked to be sent back. Unfortunately Astarte had yet to master that level of Thaumaturgy They asked Karesha but it turned out she got them on specific conditions so the trip was one way. She explained that it would be two years before she could send them back. Astarte explained to the two how she transported them to another dimension. With the aid of her fellow Furies she deposed her father. Powers and Abilities Tri-Longu was the singularly most destructive and unruly of all the Furies, possessed of superhuman abilities that dwarfed even those possessed by Astarte. In the Godworld those who possess the active "God Gene" naturally draw upon the elemental powers of nature, and their ambient might increases exponentially if they act in accordance with their nature, much as decreasing the resistance of a circuit increases the efficient flow of electrical power. Tri's nature is that of Battle...but when she came to Earth she discovered Football, so now she is the Patron Goddess of the San Francisco 49ers. Tri-Longu’s father was a god, her mother was an immortal, every cell in her body was a storage cell for the elemental forces that flowed into her body as though she were a living lode stone, and as such she generated a personal energy field that directly affected the weather, to say nothing of granting her a thousand times the raw physical power of any ordinary mortal. No conventional force was capable of so much as breaking her skin, let alone doing her serious harm, and she would wade through an armored brigade without breaking her stride, making her all the more dangerous when she was throwing one of her occasional temper tantrums. History Since Tri-Longu is afraid to fly when Astarte went to Japan she was forced to knock Tri out to get her on the plane. Upon waking up she ignored Ian and Muriel before they had a chance to explain things she stormed out of the jet an attacked Astarte. She got no nearer than two steps away from the maroon-clad Astarte before Snake moved forward, and without warning lashed out with a kick that caught the giantess on the chin and effortlessly decked her. The big woman went down heavily and did not move from where she landed. Catsclaw, Illyra, helped her carry Tri-Longu to the limousine Later things came to a head when Tri-Longu turned on the tv to watch the Forty-Niners game only to see Soccer. This caused Miyuki to call Frank. While she was somewhat restrained-but-frantic Natsumi was furious demanding that that he pay them double for assigning them to protect such crazy people. As Frank heard the sounds of a commotion in the background Miyuki asked a bit more diplomatically if they could schedule a meeting that day. Miyuki put her cell phone away and winced as Natsume ran her fingers through her partner's hair and fished out tiny glass pieces. Natsumi called out the furies for almost hitting her partner. Catsclaw apologized before going back to trying to calm Tri-Longu as she and Snake continued to argue. Illyra apologized to the two explaining that Tri was from a dimension known Godsworld where they still fight with gladiators in coliseums, and if blood isn't spilled somewhere it doesn't even rate as entertainment. When Snake called Tri out for forgetting her obligation to Arstarte for the many times she saved her. Tri revealed that she didn’t, but she first obligation was her son and she didn’t trust him being left alone with the care of the staff given how many times Astarte’s home had been attacked. When Snake didn’t let up and just said she was being overly emotional even going so far as to question her honor Tri-Longu attacked only to be quickly knocked out. With a certain trepidation at introducing Kasumi to the Furies Frank met with Astarte. After each of the furies took turns introducing themselves to the new Vampire Goddess to which Astarte congratulated Frank and Kasumi on their engagement. Karesha was surprised that she wasn’t the first Salamander Kasumi had met. Frank having his patience run its course as he regarded the way that the Furies (or most of them anyway) were fawning over Kasumi eventually brought the conversation back on track. Astarte informed him of her suspicions that they demon Genocide had come to Japan. Explaining who Genocide was to Kasumi she gave Frank pictures of Jungo Hiryu an Avatar Host of Genocide showing that he had taken a protégé Otono Reyabi leader of the Umakusa Suekazen Society. Her sources confirmed that Jungo had connections with Verner Kephold an internationally recognized arms dealer. Convinced Frank authorized Astarte and her team to take whatever steps are necessary in order put a stop to Genocide’s plans. Kasumi suggested that they inform Nabiki but Frank didn’t think that was a good idea because the Tendo Posse didn’t have any experience dealing with Demon’s of this magnitude. Frank was not happy when Kasumi informed him that Ryoga had been affected by one of Genocides minions and that they gave it to Gosunkuji. Before they left to see if the bogart was still with him Frank asked about Natsumi and Miyuki. When they confirmed his suspicions he had Shelly remind him to add an additional hazard bonus to their salaries. Just as they were about to leave for Gosunkuji when Trudy called Frank telling him that someone was attacking the school. Jones and the Furies arrived at Furinkan after David’s defeat and began to study the battle zone. Snake was quickly able to tell that it was a Kirin half-breed that had attacked. While Tri was able to sense what happened but not why as the motivations behind the battle was obscure to her vision. All they knew was that a tragedy had been adverted. When they were greeted by Frank and Kasumi Astarte asked if she could interview David. Frank promised that he would see what he could do, but warned that David was dangerous. Given that he was half kirin they weren’t surprised. When informed that Kasumi was the one who helped contain him when he was on the verge of going nova, but that it was actually Trudy who stopped him. Illyra and Snake both turned startled looks at that news, but Astarte positively brightened as she purred with affection. When she asked if she was still dating Carla Frank informed her that she was the schools new PE instructor so she could ask her herself. Kasimi told Astarte about Nabiki and Ranma when she asked her, her input. Illyra as a Detective called Frank out for allowing the two to leave the scene of the crime, he just informed her that that was the way things were around Nerima. By this point Ian had completed recording the battlefield from enough angles so that he and Muriel could work up a three-dimensional image for studying later. He also informed her that he suspected that there were outside observers. With that Astarte decided to wrap things up. Saying good bye to Frank and Kasumi she told them she looked forward to meeting Ranma and Nabiki. He just told her to wait until he gave the okay. Tri-Longu, Catsclaw and Snake sensed the battle between Ranma, Nabiki and Reka but only Snake realized what was actually going on. She quickly cautioned Tri against seeking him out as he was too much for her. Astarte confirmed Reka’s prowess as she and Illyra joined the conversation. She explained the legend of the Daokan to them. which is when Karesha joined the conversation revealing that she was Reka’s granddaughter. Snake was about to explain to Illyra exactly who Anri was when they were interrupted by Miranda Darkdreamer. Snake was the only one who wasn’t alarmed by Miranda’s presence and bowed to her. Astarte now recognizing her explained who was to the others. Miranda revealed that she was there to caution them against acting too rashly and charging into affairs before they were adequately prepared and well-briefed. Seeing that Miranda knew what was going on Tri-Longu demanded that she tell them only to become angry when she called her out for not listening. Tri-Longu took a menacing step forward, but was instantly knocked out. Miranda assured Astarte that she didn’t hurt Tri she just wanted her and them to appreciate just how powerful Reka was, with that she left. Karesha also warned the recovering Tri against seeking retaliation right before dissolving back into Illyra. The commotion attracted the attention of both Ian and Muriel. Astarte assured them that they were fine and just as she suspected there was no trace of Miranda when Ian scanned the area. For now they decided to heed her warning and do nothing. Description Tri-Longu is easily two meters plus, over seven feet tall with mahogany dark skin and hair and is armored like a mail-covered gladiator. Personality Tri is known to be a fanatic fan of Football, but will throw a Television out of the window if a bad call gets made by a referee...and you don't want to be in the way of that as she is as physically powerful as a main battle Tank, and just as easy to reason with... Astarte Jones pays a fortune in new Television Sets as a part of her Bodyguard employment. While she and Snake don't really hate each other, they're always getting into fights, which invariably end the same way, with Tri on the floor taking a nap. Except, of course, for those rare times when Tri goes into gias mode. Category:Valinar Category:The Furies